He won't tell
by Troublesome-monkey-dono
Summary: Otani Atsushi is a hard person to comprehend. He says he loves Risa Koizumi. But why? He never truly did explain what he loved about her, did he?


Note: Hi guys! Another one shot bought to you by me! Lmao. It's 9:00 p.m. Right now so let's see if my brain can handle more plots. I'll wing this one as usual. I'm going with a certain thing but I don't know where this will go. Anyway forgive the normal mistakes. I suck at editing don't I? And I am also pissed of since I didn't get to see the rest my school play, Othello. Awww!!! What a waste! ;(

Summary: Otani Atsushi is a hard person to comprehend. He says he loves Risa Koizumi. But why? He never truly did explain what he loved about her, did he?

* * *

  
**He won't tell**

Otani Atsushi was usually a simple person to understand. Either he was dense or he utterly understood the situation. Either he was completely agreeing or disagreeing. A simple take this and don't take that. However he was a more complicated person inside. Not that he'll ever admit it. Inside it was a confusing blend of mixtures even the smartest person couldn't comprehend in a day. Bit by bit he picked it all out, till he could understand what he really thought beneath the beneath.

He found time doing this in random times of the day. Sometimes in the morning while he was getting ready for the day. Perhaps the evening where he begrudgingly graded failing papers of his students. Times like now was the most likely he'll ever really think about it. Times when he was in bed and couldn't go to sleep.

He'll stare at the ceiling for hours listening to the crickets outside. The wind humming a soft whistle. The small noises of cars now and then. And his breathing mixed with her own. She would sometimes sigh silently and shift her position. There are times when she would always try to find something to hold on to. Usually it was him.

She would cling on to him loosely and bury her face in his shoulder. Many times it annoyed him but quietly he would find himself enjoying every bit of it. Not that he'll ever tell of course. So just as before, she clung into him as she slept. However tonight he stayed awake watching her.

He always was watching her. Not as a stalker of course. As a lover would. Not that he'll ever tell. Nights like this he would contemplate many things. Usually her. Why wouldn't he? As his wife, she would a natural thing to think of. Wife. Even now it was a rather odd word to say. She was his wife. He was her husband. Koizumi Risa now is Otani Risa. She was his wife. So odd.

It wasn't odd as in a way like he didn't think of them as a husband and wife. In fact he did. Of course he did. He was reminded that every single day. Just by little things. One such was the ring he wore to symbolize their union. There was also the small fact that he would wake up next to her as always. Even the bento she made for him was a small little reminder. And he rejoiced it all. Every single reminder would make him smile. Not that he'll ever say why.

Though many people still question their union. "You two are married!?" Yes, we are. "You two are a couple." For seven years now. "Oh my, but the difference in height! Aren't you bothered?" No, should we be? He had to laugh at their expressions. Each was pure gold in his eyes. Each was a reminder that their relationship was indeed a good one. A remainder that even odd-ball couples like them can persevere even more than normal couples. However even he had to contemplate about it. Even after seven years.

He can certainly still see the differences between them. Height of course was the most obvious reason. Even now as they lay in bed he could see the difference in height. Koizumi was still taller than him. Yet he wasn't at all bothered by that. What struck him was that even with that, they fit each other perfectly. She still felt perfect as he held her close to him. Her head in his shoulders felt much more comforting than ever. They still fit each other in so many points.

One was by personality. Even as seven years passed they acted as children. Each has the soul of child but had a heart that learned their mistakes. Mistakes that mended them to be themselves. Mistakes that had intertwined their lives together. Mistakes that each were very happy happened.

Why else did they be one? Ah...her actions. Her little deeds that made him even more in love with her. She was quite a person. A very intriguing woman indeed. She was a bold minded person as everyone else knows. She would tackle things beyond one's mind. Oddly she'd succeed. Call in luck. Call it fate. He always nicked it as the 'Koizumi thing' to do. It was the thing she would do after all.

She was kind hearted and pretty modest. She was talkative. Not that he minded of course. She was courageous. Even more than he at times. Not that he'd admit that. And he loved her enthusiasm. Her gung-ho personality. He loved it all. And her stupidness. Even if he keeps on saying how he hated how she always managed to spread it around. She wouldn't be the Koizumi he loved with out it.

She stirred slightly and pushed herself more against him. In turn he shifted slightly to be comfortable and looked down. She was still soundly asleep. He let out a soft smile. She was even more beautiful than ever. She does look good with her hair in a simple funky hairstyle that somehow matches her designer clothes. However he could always settle for the Koizumi whose soft hair was scattered about her and her night gown just slightly sliding down her shoulder. He licked his lips. He could always go for both.

His eyes scanned her furthermore and he caught sight of the two round hills of flesh that was barely hidden by her night gown. He smirked further. Another reason was her body. He was a guy after all. Naturally he'll love a nice girl's body. Not girl anymore. Koizumi was a woman. His woman. And he loved his woman. Loved her personality. Loved her actions. Loved her body.

"Mmm..." He stared down at her. She shifted her head position slightly and let out a small sigh. Her pink lips curved into a slight smile and she clutched him just a bit harder. She was dreaming a pretty good dream by the look on her face. Taking in her features he began to examine her even more closely. He caught sight of her hands which grasping the blanket loosely on his chest.

If you look closely at her hands you can trace scars that suggest she had once burned herself. Indeed she had. Not because of cooking. Just a little incident involving Seiko. The episode where she was planning to confess to a certain midget boy like himself. Then her voice changed which led her to a phase where she had to act like a man. A boy. A male. It devastated her to bits and Koizumi tried anything to help her. She was just about to burn the outfit she had spend so long picking for her confession when Koizumi had pulled it out of the flames. She had burned her hand slightly. Just mildly and she was taken to the infirmary. She got Seiko to be herself just after that, which he had been just waiting for her to say.

The scar from it never really does go away. It maybe unnoticeable but you do sometimes see it. He had learned that she had that type of sensitive skin that can be easily be scarred. However she was still the big klutz she was before, so one can see all the scars she has. She even has a small scar on her knee when she fell during their first Umibozu concert together. She didn't exactly care though. In fact she liked her scars. Each were memories to her. He liked her scars too. He won't tell her that though. She'll laugh.

Gently he took her hand kissed it. He couldn't help it. Basking in your memories just does that to you. However she didn't expect her eyes to flutter open and for her to look up at him expectantly. "O-Otani?"

She pushed herself upwards slightly and blinked, trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Mmm...what is it?" He only smiled sheepishly at her. He shook his head. What was he suppose to say? 'Oh I just felt like kissing your hand since I was thinking about our past.' To hell he'll say that.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." With that he addressed to her to lay her head down on the pillow and sleep. She stared at him for a second before saying, "You kissed my hand."

"I did not."

"Did so! I felt you!"

"It was the air. Now go sleep. We have to meet Nakao and Nobu early morning."

Koizumi only pouted and looked at him stubbornly. To him she looked rather cute. Her hair was ruffled, her nightgown sliding further down, and she was pouting cutely at him. He may sometimes call her an Amazon but she was one sexy Amazon. "Fine." She rolled her eyes at him and went back to trying to sleep.  
He just watched her for a moment before her eyes opened once more and she said, "Why are you awake anyway?"

"I won't tell." With that he leaned down to his own pillow and closed his eyes. He heard Koizumi grumble under her breath and he chuckled. Turning over he caught her in his arms and rested his chin on her shoulders.

"Jerk." He only stayed quiet, knowing fully well that Koizumi will be badgering about this tomorrow. For know he was content of the quiet atmosphere around them. It wasn't everyday it was quiet after all. Plus he felt like he understood something about his relationship a little bit better. Or did he really understand it? Was there even something to understand?

He let out a small sigh. It was confusing. All of it. Maybe that's why he won't tell her about any of it. He certainly can't even comprehend it. But...did he have to? She certainly had a knack to understand feelings and emotions better than him. Call it a 'woman thing.' So in short, he won't tell. He didn't have to.

* * *

  
Note: Uh....I'm confused? Like I said, I just let this go off on its own and it ended up like that! Sooo....I'm not quite sure what really happens. I may have pushed it all in a little fanfic. Hmm...well uhm I hope you like it! I like it but I see some gaps I haven't filled. Uhmm i'll try to make that clearer. Anyway another brain fart so forgive my mistakes!  
Oh! And HAPPYY THANKSGIVING! I know it's early but I won't be making a fanfic  
For while. Maybe till Christmas. :] Oh and tell me what you think of it, and how you interpret it. I'm curious.


End file.
